crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RedLeopardNyro
..Hey SkaterMink9 So, I see you've edited the User:SkaterMink9/ChatPlugins/SlashCommands.js page, eh? Anyways, if u r invite, then welcome to CFGH! And if you need any help, then ask me anything! Have fun! ^_^ SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 17:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) nt LOOOOOOOOOOOL hi how you doing me and siggy were talking about valentines day stuff snort so yeah XD it was entertaining Time hedgehog (talk) 23:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) OH MAI GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD THIS IS FUNNY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=multNv1pqtM&feature=player_detailpage Time hedgehog (talk) 23:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) goddd that I think mai keyboard snorted like yeah Time hedgehog (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) yeah obviously hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh did you watch the video I sent you ? Time hedgehog (talk) 23:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) have to lie down for a little bit not feeling good :( Time hedgehog (talk) 23:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) TITO'S HAT. It's simply beautiful And collars tm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD! Yeah no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, February 9, 2015 (UTC) K I'm better now I just needed some time away from the screen I might be going out for dinner so I might not be staying for long. Time hedgehog (talk) 01:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL ohh is this ur new account babe should i call you RLN NOW!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:48, February 9, 2015 (UTC) hey you feelin' ok 0.0' you're not responding to me Time hedgehog (talk) 01:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RLN more like… RXN!!>!!?!? haha get it I'll still call you Kat "paws" wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) k then I gave siggy something delish dedicated to 5 ;) Time hedgehog (talk) 01:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOL and I told her all about Magic shipping (Jasmine x Dimentio) because I can X3 Time hedgehog (talk) 02:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) cause lik rxn doctor thingies "reaction" IDK LOOOOOOL YEAH THAT'S WHAT I MEANT TM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ye ye LOOOOL YEAH a chem. rxn baine oldblood This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) WHO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh? oh I guess siggy dissipated oh well LOOOOOOOOOOL the videos I just added thou XD dat puppet Time hedgehog (talk) 03:02, February 9, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH HER SISTER THING. cold-blooded BLUEBLOODS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2015 (UTC) I have to have a bath soon I'll be back if you're not here I'll be online tomorrow :) Time hedgehog (talk) 03:15, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD!!! purple bloods homestuck™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL different blood colors tm GOD! candy corn horns This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) '' TROLL CLONES.'' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDDDDD!!! You ain't even got to clone them they look so similar Copying machine Timmy Turners Mutton LOOOOOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) GODDD HAT ALIEN that More like the LILO and STITCH ANIME GODDD! Button equals mutton This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DEMON HAT ninja brian WH YUNA who randomly looks like me as a child K ANIME MUTTON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOL "yuna hariakisa" //doesn't look japanese// MUTTON TWERKS vampire beats This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, February 9, 2015 (UTC) VAMPIRIC MUTTON CHOP TWERK BEATS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, February 9, 2015 (UTC)